<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends Don't by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163744">Friends Don't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker Friendship, Inspired by Friends Don't by Maddie &amp; Tae, M/M, Minor Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Minor Happy Hogan/ May Parker, Minor MJ/Shuri, Parley, Pre-Parkner, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, italics are the lyrics, not secret for long, parkner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harley slowly realize their family. Their friends realize and try to set them up. Peter and Harley decided to see how long it will take for them to find out. Cause everything they do Friends Don't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Parkner Secret Relationship Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Friends Don't by Maddie &amp; Tae. Lyrics are in italics.</p><p>This is my first songfic. I have been debating this for a while so I hope it came outright.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“They don't cancel other plans”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter called Harley while he was about to go hang out with Harley. He needed this as he called Harley. He needed to talk to him as he was crying. Harley canceled his plans as he heard what was going on. Harry could wait to hang out with his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have conversations with nothing but their eyes” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley looked at his Peter has the two stare across from the lab. When Tony asked what was going on they smiled as they talked about what they were planning to do for the week. Tony rolled his eyes at the two boys and started the Parkner protocol. FRIDAY watched the boys from then on out at the tour in case they got together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate/ Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was concentrating on a project when someone shouted out Harley. He looked around and could not focus. He finally got back to his project only to be thinking about Harley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friends don't call you in the middle of the night/ Couldn't even tell you why/ They just felt like saying ‘hi’”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter’s phone rang as Harley called Peter. All he said was hi but the conversation lasted until Harry took Peter’s phone for the night. That was when Harry and Ned called Gwen, MJ, Shuri, and Betty to help them set up the two boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys/ Finding reasons not to leave”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were at Ned’s and Harley was supposed to leave when he kept changing the topic as Peter kept go along with the topic at hand as Peter just wanted to kiss him and so did Harley but while Ned was watching neither kissed each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trying to hide the chemistry”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley and Peter joked as they enjoyed each other company around their friends. Harry and Gwen had to deal with today’s torture of watching their friends flirt but deny that they were flirting. They didn’t want their other friends to know what they both knew at this point. Gwen pointed out they were cute together just to be obvious but the two denied that they had chemistry with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Drive a little too slow, take the long way home/ Get a little too close”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter walked in late as May turned on the light. He looked at her feeling guilty. She asked where he was when he said he was with Harley and they just lost track of time, she asked where he went. He told her about the fun they had at Coney Island. It was midnight and she figured the boys hadn’t been there all night. Peter confirmed her theory when he said they had been driving most of the time. Harley had missed a turn so they were late getting back. Peter’s smile did not leave his face as he went to bed that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We do, but friends don't”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their friends could not believe the two as they said they were not dating. They did everything a couple did but they were not dating. They acted like support. They decided that they need to hook up their two friends since they couldn’t realize they love each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They don't almost say "I love you"/ When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley almost said “I love you” to Peter as he dragged the other boy into the cab. Peter said he would get the other boy home. The others hated how Peter pushed away from the almost confession away. Peter scolded his boyfriend for almost revealing their secret when he was sober. There was a little fight which was made the following day as the boys sat in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They don't talk about the future and put each other in it”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Harley were planning their futures after college. Both already knew they were going to work for Stark Industries. Tony had given them guarantee jobs. Their friends overheard them talking about getting a place together in Manhattan. Their friends mumbled about them being idiots while the adoring couple planned out their future together. Harley mentioning a proposal in the future for the two and Peter reminding him not until later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And get chills with every accidental touch”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all in line to see a movie when Peter and Harley accidentally bump into each other. The two smiled but turned away as the blush filled their faces. Their friends mentioned that they should just date now before they accidentally kiss. The two laughed at them thinking they were joking but their friends were being dead serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friends don't call you in the middle of the night/ Couldn't even tell you why/ They just felt like saying ‘hi’”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley was hanging in the lab when he got a call from Peter. All Peter said was hi and they were in a conversation while Harley worked in the lab. Tony watched Harley the whole time and even suggested that he go over to Peter’s. Harley just mentioned that Peter was not home but on patrol and that the two talk like this ever night. Tony asked why they weren’t together as Harley rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys/ Finding reasons not to leave”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had his keys in his hands as he was trying to find another excuse to not leave the Stark house where Harley was staying for a while. Harley kept asking about projects he was working on so he would not have to leave any sooner. Tony finally asked Peter to stay the night so he didn’t have to drive back to the city that night. Peter thanked him as he and Harley spent the night together. FRIDAY detected elevated heartbeats but never mentioned anything to Tony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trying to hide the chemistry”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley and Peter were cuddling on the couch. MJ and Shuri were cuddling as well. They were talking about the perks of having someone to cuddle as the boys agreed that friends were the best cuddle pals. The two girls rolled their eyes as they watched their two friends. They figured they were probably dating and trying to hide it. It was only two months into the relationship at this point. The girls just agreed since they hadn’t told anyone they were dating either yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Drive a little too slow, take the long way home/ Get a little too close/ We do, but friends don't”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley got in as Tony looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Tony asked. Harley just smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Pete,” Harley said as if that was the only acceptable answer to that question. Tony rolled his eyes as he knew the two boys were as close as possible. The two boys denied their attraction but everyone knew they like each other. They just wouldn’t admit their feelings to each other. Tony looked through all the footage for his Parkner file. Nothing of them kissing or ever confessing their feelings. Tony was wondering if they were messing with him at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I keep telling myself this might be nothing/ But one look in your eyes and, God, there's something”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had denied it at first. He had said there was nothing between him and Harley. Even now that they were dating he flat out lied about it as their friends tried to hook them up. It wasn’t until one late night when he looked at Harley and Harley looked at him that he knew what was happening between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can lie to me and say you don't/ But I know you do, and I love you too”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they admitted their feelings for each other it was in the middle of the night. They were at Peter’s apartment when they both looked into each other’s eyes and just knew what that feeling was. They had both yelled “I love you” at the same time. They both screamed it again just for the effect as the two boys crashed into each other and had their first kiss. The two spent the rest of the night talking about how they weren’t going to tell their friends that they were dating and see how long it took everyone to catch on to their relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friends don't call you in the middle of the night/ Couldn't even tell you why/ They just felt like saying "hi"”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley called Peter while he was at Ned and Betty’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, darling,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Princess,” Peter said. “Did you hear about the apartment yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, the adoption agency called me. We got approved to adopt when we are ready,” Harley said. Peter shouted in excitement. Ned and Betty hurried in as he told Harley how much he loved him and how he couldn’t wait to start their life together. That night he told Ned and Betty about how long they had been together. It had only been four months since they started dating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys/ Finding reasons not to leave”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley and Peter were talking. Peter was planning to stay at Tony’s. Pepper, May, Rhodey, and Happy were in the living room and Tony was in the kitchen. Morgan was asleep at the moment so she couldn’t try to convince the boys to stay. Peter messed with his keys as did Harley. Neither wanted to leave each other for the night. Peter couldn’t hold back, he looked to make sure no one was looking before he told Harley that he should just come over. They both heard Tony shout finally from the kitchen as everyone looked at him confused. Tony came out to tell the boys to be safe. It was five months into their relationship and Harley was trying to hide the ring he had just bought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trying to hide the chemistry”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>College Parties with Harry and Gwen were typically for the two. So when they got dragged into body shots, they enjoyed it a little too much. The two were making out in the back as Harry and Gwen shook their heads. They texted the rest of the group who already knew. Peter and Harley had only been dating for six months and Harley had not figured out when he was going to propose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Drive a little too slow, take the long way home/ Get a little too close/ We do, but friends don't”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though their friends lost a few bets, the two were at least now together which was their friends’ end goal. The group was celebrating their accomplishment as the two sat together most of the night talking about some of their crazy dates. Harley chose that moment to get on one knee and Peter smiled as he said “yes” to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Friends don’t”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friends don't forget to tell people about a parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>